Arthur Conan Doyle
Arthur Wordsmith (アーサーワードスミス, Aasā Wādosumisu) is an eye doctor and writer''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 38, page 3 who comes to visit Ciel Phantomhive, and becomes the recorder of the events of a murder at the Phantomhive manor. Appearance Arthur has short, messy, brown hair with bangs that frame his face and come down between his eyes in a point, somewhat similar to Angelina Durless's hair style. He has brown eyes and thick eyebrows. He wears a simple, dark suit, with a black tie and plain, button-down shirt and vest. Personality Arthur seems to be easily flustered, as shown by his response to being invited into a carriage. This may also have to do with him being a commoner, and having never previously ridden in a two-horse carriage before.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, page 2 Arthur also seems to be unsure of how to deal with nobility, easily becoming nervous in their presence.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 He is an "inexperienced eye doctor" and an "insignificant writer," by his own admission, although he seems to favor writing more than his work as a doctor. He can only dedicate time to writing when not working as a doctor, and has been published once. He has a bit of an inferiority complex, though, and is prone to dismiss any compliments by putting himself down. Manga's Synopsis Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arthur had been considering moving to Scotland when he receives an invitation to visit Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Since then, many years have passed, and the story the readers follow is what he is currently writing, which he calls a documentation of the "tragedy that occurred that stormy night."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, pages 25-26 At the time of the visit, he arrives to discover that he has been invited to a party with several important, powerful individuals, making him wonder why he was invited. At the party, he meets Ciel and they discuss Arthur's writing, which Ciel had rather enjoyed. However, their conversation is eventually interrupted by an outburst from the guest of honor, Georg von Siemens, and another guest, Irene Diaz. After Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis get the situation under control, the party resumes until Georg passes out. Later that evening, a loud scream is heard from Georg's room, and Arthur and the other guests arrive to investigate. Inside the room, Georg appears to have been murdered. In Arthur's story, he comments that they could not have foreseen what else would come after Georg's death. Quotes *(About a published story of his) "On the contrary, it's just a pretentious bit of writing done outside of my own specialty. I'm swept aside by specialists in my field of writing, saying that my content is too light or the way I use their tools is wrong."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 20 Trivia *Arthur Wordsmith is actually Black Butler's version of Sherlock Holmes' writer, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 19 *Arthur is one of the few human characters to have seen Sebastian's demon form.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 49, page 39 *He can apparently understand French, as he understands both Ciel and Sebastian's conversation and Jeremy Rathbone's thanking him for taking care of Ciel. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 31 * He has a brother named Ed, who is 13 years old, who Arthur refers to as still being a "snot-nosed kid". References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc